To Whom The bell Tolls For thee
by Kluger Sage
Summary: Story about Asuka & Shinji eventually coming to love one another. I will change some of the parts from the mian story so it will fit my vision don't worry I will stay true to EVA personalities of the characters.
1. Chapter 1

"**To whom thy soul yearns for thee"**

Written by

Kluger Sage

I do not own or created the Characters or series of Neon Genesis Evangelion they belong to Gainax and ADV so please don't sue me peace. Now on with the fanfic this is my first fanfic ever so I hope you all enjoy it.

**File 1: Feelings**

The sun slowly rises over the horizon of Tokyo-3 skyline. The sky gives off a light blue glow as the sun is still rising to wake the inhabitants of Tokyo-3. The city awoke to the sounds of construction workers they where repairing the damage caused by; the fourteenth angel Zeruel. Inside Major Katsuragi's apartment a fourteen year old boy by the name of Shinji Ikari starred endlessly at the ceiling. The third child deep in thought he gently holds his remote to his S-DAT player while his right arm rests on his forehead.

Shinji: "_I don't know how to tell her, each time I try to say something she shuts me out or locks herself in the room_"

Shinji's thoughts dwell on the second child Auska Langley Sohryu for sometime he's feelings towards her have gotten to the point where he can't escape her image in his dreams and thoughts of her. Shinji decide's to get up and get breakfast ready it was Sunday and there was no school, Misato told them that their harmonics test was schedule for Tuesday.

Shinji : "_I need to the tell how I feel I need to tell her that I'm here for her why cant she open up to me?" _

At that moment a certain Major opened her bedroom door she was wearing a skimpy night outfit scratching her stomach and yawing to the early morning.

Misato:" _good morning Shinji-kun"_

Shinji: (depressed) "morning_ Misato-san"_

Misato made her way to the table noticing the tone of Shinji's voice decided to pry deeper to see what was wrong with her roommate.

Misato:"_Shinji is there something wrong?" You know you can talk to me about anything Shinji"_

Shinji:" _I…It's that I have a lot on my mind Misato I…its nothing really"_

Misato: "_Shinji you know when you say it's nothing it's obviously you are hiding something does this have to do with Asuka by any chance?"_

Upon hearing that name Shinji flinch's giving Misato the obvious answer to her question.

Misato:_"Shinji you know if you keep running away from your feelings nothing will ever get resolved you should say what's on your mind"_

Shinji: (bit annoyed) "_I know that Misato it's that…I…I…can't bring my self to confront her she hates me I just know it"_

-Flashback-

The fourteenth angel devastated half of Nerv Central worst of all it easily defeated Evangelion Unit-02. Auska holding on to her self her legs were touching her chest.

Asuka: (irate) "_SCHIEST! I couldn't defeat that angel th…THAT IDIOT, THAT DUMMKOPF HAD HAD TO OUT PREFORMED ME IHATE THIS I HATE THIS!"_

Shinji set the food down Misato continued to look at Shinji who just hung his head low and ate quietly.

Misato:"_Shinji I have to go to headquarters for a while so I won't be back till late don't wait up"_

Shinji continued to look down at his food and just ate quietly Misato finishing went to her room and changed.

Misato (to herself):"_poor Shinji-kun he's so infatuated with Asuka he just doesn't know how to deal with his emotions or is he just scared of what Asuka's reaction will be"_

Major Katsuragi stepped out of her room fully dressed in her Nerv uniform she went straight to the door. Shinji was putting away the dishes.

Misato:"_Sayonara "_

With that Misato left Shinji sat down again at the table wondering whether or not to tell Asuka of his feelings. At that moment the door to Asuka's room slit open the fourteen year old red head came out in her loose yellow shirt and short –blue shorts. She looked at the Kitchen with a look of disgust she saw that the third child was there in a daze.

Asuka:"_Guten Morgen baka Shinji"_

These words cut through Ikari's thoughts he looked at the red head standing across from him.

Shinji:"_Gut…Guten...Mor...Morgen Asuka"_

Asuka:"_ahhh did I disturb the great third child from his day dream baka! What are you so depressed about any way!"_

Shinji:"_I was just, I was just thinking about something that's all"_

Asuka:'_I'm just sick of watching you do nothing I can't believe you beat that angel! How some one with a dumb expression like that could beat that angel ahhh it makes me so…_so bumsen im wütend!"

With that retort Asuka simply took her food from the stove and slammed on the kitchen table Shinji could only just stare at Asuka wondering if it was worth the try to open up to her.

Shinji:"_I'm sorry you couldn't beat that angel Asuka you shouldn't let it get to you...your still a great pilot and"_

Shinji couldn't finish his words as Asuka looked at Shinji with such malice and anger in her eyes"

Asuka:"_what do you know how I should be taking this you didn't get humiliated and defeated like I did you didn't get your EVA almost destroyed! How dare you try to lecture me of how I should be taking this you DUMMKOPF?"_

With that sudden burst the second child retreated to her room Shinji could hear the door slam throughout the house he sadly looked at her door and then looked down.

Shinji: "_you're wrong Asuka I do know how you feel"_

The third child retreats to the bathroom once done he goes to his room buts on his plain white shirt and blue jeans. He looks at Asuka's door and makes his way out the apartment. The sadness and depression have no left Shinji he knows he can't bear to see Asuka this much in pain and he can't bring himself to tell how he feels not just yet he goes to a place of solitude. Shinji came upon the Tokyo-3 skyline from the place that Misato first showed him when he defeated the third angel. It was a peaceful place for him to be alone and too think about the problems in his life. He thought about the words that Asuka told him that morning.

Shinji: "Why_ can't she see that I care about her" he told himself"_

He slowly turned away from the beautiful view of Tokyo-3 he wanted to talk to someone he only knew one person capable or maybe understanding his dilemma; as Shinji made his way slowly towards the direction of Ayanami, Rei's apartment.

Back at the apartment Asuka has called over Hikari for some company as well to talk to her.

Hikari: "Asuka you know you shouldn't be so hard on Ikari-kun like that, I mean he's just trying to be helpful"

Asuka: "_hmph! That dummkopf wouldn't know what helpful meant_!"

Hikari _:( sighing)"Asuka you know maybe Ikari likes you_"

Asuka: (_Shocked) "WHAT!"_

Hikari: "_Well…well I see how Ikari-kun stares at you in class when you're not looking and he does try to be nice to you even though you are rough with him Asuka"_

Asuka: (_sad expression on her face)_ "_that baka only stares at wonder girl while were in class Hikari"_

Hikari: (blushing)"_well Toji told me he catches Ikari looking at you with a slight smile but mostly he is sad each time he looks at you"_

Asuka: (sadly looks down) "_I…I…I know that baka likes me I'm not blind Hikari it's just that I don't want to be hurt I don't need his pity or love it tells me I'm weak and useless"_

Hikari: "_But Asuka_ _showing how you feel towards someone you care about isn't a sign of weakness , its just showing that you are capable of love and capable of showing you care about someone its not weakness its compassion."_

Asuka: (signing) "_Hikari I…I… know that it's just that I don't want seem weak and plus I know how he looks at that…that…damn doll of his!"_

Hikari:"_Asuka you should tell him if you have feelings for him its not good to keep things bottled up"_

Hikari: (smiling)"_I think you're jealous of Rei, Asuka!"_

Asuka: (turning bright red)"_WHAT! Me jealous of wonder girl please Hikari if I wanted too I could easily wrap Shinji around my finger with no problem"_

Asuka stopped realizing what she had said to her friend but it was too late.

Hikari :( giggling)"_HA! I knew it Asuka you do like Ikari-kun_ _that's why you're always picking on him and teasing him it's what little kids do when they like someone"_

Asuka: (slightly annoyed)"_Kid who you're calling a kid Hikari! Anyways it doesn't matter how I feel I think he hates me plus he's probably somewhere with that doll of his!"_

Hikari could see the sadness in her eyes as well the tears slowly start to come down her cheek.

Hikari: "_oh Asuka I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you "_

Asuka: (head down shaking a little bit with tears running down her cheeks)"_It's…It's alright Hikari please don't leave me"_

Hikari: "_Asuka I won't leave you"_

With that remark Hikari gently embraced Asuka as the Second child wept quietly in to her friends shoulder.

Hikari: (to her self)" _Shinji-kun where are you Asuka needs you"_

In the far off distant of Tokyo-3 a lone figure stands in front of an apartment door all too familiar to the individual that waits outside. As Shinji slowly turns the door knob and open's to let him self in he sees the all too familiar pile of mail on the floor. There in front of him stands Ayanami Rei in a long sleeve shirt that covers up to her thighs. Shinji slightly shy turns around.

Rei: (in a quite whisper) "_Hello Ikari-kun"_

Shinji: (shyly) "_hi Rei I'm sorry to bother you but I needed someone to talk to"_

Rei: "_you do not have to apologize to me Ikari-kun I don't mind your company its quite pleasant being with you"_

Shinji: (quite shocked)"_thank you Rei it's that I don't know how to fully confess my feelings to Asuka I don't want to get hurt or even worse rejected by her I try to open my self to her yet she turns away from me"_

Rei: "_Ikari you should release your soul and heart to her if not you are only denying yourself"_

Shinji: (looking down)"_I…I…I know that Ayanami I have to tell her how I feel or this pain that's plaguing my heart and soul well never leave me alone"_

Rei slowly came forward and placed her right hand on Shinji's cheek caressing it like a mother would. Shinji shocked looked up to see Ayanami smiling idly.

Rei: "_do not worry Ikari all well come to pass in due time"_

And with that final remark by Rei Shinji just stood there Shinji looking into Rei's eyes feeling a security and a sense of warmth in her touch.

Else where back at the Katsuragi apartment as Hikari made her way towards the exit she gave her friend one last tight hug before leaving.

Hikari: "_I hope you feel better Asuka"_

Asuka: "_I do Hikari thanks a lot I'll see you in school bye"_

Hikari: "_bye Asuka"_

As her friend left the apartment Asuka the second child the pilot of the elite Unit-002 stood there looking endlessly at the door. Time had seem to past very slowly as the sun descended down upon the structure of Tokyo-3 skyline alone figured was seen walking in the distance.

As Shinji Ikari made his way to the apartment he couldn't help but wonder what to do with this situation. As he entered the apartment it was silent for once he noticed that Misato hasn't returned from Nerv headquarters. Shinji figured Asuka was in her room the only person to great him was the hot spring penguin Pen-Pen.

Pen-Pen: "_Khwaaa"_

Shinji: (smiling) "_hey Pen-pen I know don't worry I'll get your dinner ready, I guess Asuka is still in her room huh"_

The penguin just looked at his roommate waiting for his dinner as he walked towards the kitchen behind Shinji. Shinji's mind dove into the uncertainty of whether or not he should talk to Asuka about his feelings. The more he thought about it the more it bothered him how could he bring himself to discuss such matters with Asuka he wondered? He knew he had strong feelings for her ever since he first laid eyes on the fiery German girl on the aircraft carrier OVER THE RAINBOW.

As Shinji laid down Pen-pen's meal he continued to keep himself occupied with making dinner. Shinji was preparing to set the dinner up when he heard to opening of a door. He looked too his right noticing that the noise came from the hall way and he was right because he noticed that Asuka finally came out of her room.

There was a steady silence as she made her way towards Shinji all Shinji could do is try to not droll over what he saw. She was wearing her usual sleep ware which consisted mainly of; a big loose yellow shirt that could fit two of her and what seemed very blue short shorts.

Asuka: (smirking) "_hello Dummkopf, where have you been hiding"_

Shinji:"_h…hi Asuka I was just out _sorry"

Asuka: "_Idiot why do you always try to apologize don't you ever think that it is the right thing to say"_

Shinji:" _it's that I didn't mean to worry you I'm sorry Asuka"_

Asuka_ :( blushing) "wha…what, I wasn't worried I just wondering where you were because it's your turn to cook idiot"_

Shinji _:( to himself) "right and I didn't notice the sudden blush that appeared when I mentioned I worried you"_

As they sat down to eat Shinji couldn't help but be intoxicated by the presence of Asuka it was an aphrodisiac that would null all of Shinji's senses. Inside of him it felt as his very soul was yearning for her touch to feel her in his arms it only added to pain within his heart.

Shinji could hear his desires he could feel his soul trying to reach out towards Asuka it was such a cruel feeling of wanting her so badly but not knowing if she would accept or return his feelings.

Shinji :( smiling)"_Asuka I still think you're a greater pilot than I'll ever be I didn't mean to make it sound like pity it just was the true that's all"_

Asuka looks at Shinji wondering how to respond to him the look on his face shows he's sincere but Asuka knows well enough; how to make Shinji squirm.

Asuka :( grins evilly)"_hmph I know that idiot I know that I'm the best pilot out you the THREE OF US! You're lucky enough to be near my great presence idiot!" _

Shinji can only look into his food fearing in saying anything else towards the redhead that might spark anymore hostile towards him.

Asuka :( looking annoyed) "_well idiot aren't you going to say any thing!"_

Shinji wanted to say something he wanted to let her know exactly know his unconscious desires that were building within him. All Shinji could was look at Asuka with a far away look it looked as if his eyes were devoid of life.

Shinji:"_I'm turning in early Asuka, good night"_

Asuka only looked at him dumbfounded it is if something had drained everything out of Shinji just now.

Asuka:" _night Idiot"_

All Asuka could do is ponder why Shinji just left usually he would try to make more excesses or compulsively apologize to her, yet to night it seems his mind was in a far of distance away from the situation at hand.

Asuka:"_Schiest_"

Inside Shinji's room a battle was waging on inside the mind of the young Eva pilot. The thoughts couldn't be blocked out of his head he kept thinking about confessing to her about everything. The way she made him feel the way that her very existence affected his own.

He could hear from across the hall Asuka's door closing for the night which meant it would be quite enough for him to think more clearly. Yet deep down within the subconscious realm of Shinji Ikari he wanted Asuka to be asleep so she wouldn't hear; the pathetic ritual that was about to commence. Shinji never dared try doing this when Misato was home only at times he was sure she was not returning till late and Asuka usually would be asleep by then.

He put on his SDAT headphones and walked towards the small book case in the corner. Underneath the book case was a well hidden photo album Ikari had hid. It was something he didn't like to share it was his prized photos that he had since he was a child.

He had no photos of his mother which he wished he had instead they where photos of him when he lived with his teacher before reaching Tokyo-3. The other photos consisted of his friends of Toji and Kensuke a photo of himself Asuka and Rei. He also had the photo Misato had sent him the first time to pick him up right when the Third Angel had come to attack. He knew to himself Kensuke and Toji would die to posses this photo; yet he would not part with it was one photo he treasured next to the one of Asuka.

It was a photo of her in the school pool. The photo was one of the ones Toji and Kensuke were trying to sell the black swim suit fit very nice on Asuka's figure. He remembered how he had to take it without Kensuke knowing he had to congratulate his friend sometime for his photography skills.

He took the picture and returned to his bed as he pulled the covers over himself to conceal the act that would bring shame to him if Asuka ever caught him. As Shinji looked deeply into the photo images flooded his mind instantly as if a tide moving closer to shore turning the moonlight. Listening to Claire de Lune always the best choice when fantasying about Asuka Shinji found out it made his mind more at ease.

The images of Asuka in her wet bathing suit continued to play in Shinji's mind as well as time she had practiced scuba diving in the pool.

Shinji :( to himself) "_A…A…Asuka, oh Asuka"_

The mind is truly and interesting instrument images of Asuka in her plug suit of hers yearning out for Shinji's touch he could feel the sweat starting to cover him. The more images of Asuka barley wearing anything know came towards him, pouncing on him like lion capturing a gazelle.

With a final image of her kissing him passionately he let out a final gasp, his left hand held his trophy. Grabbing a small towel he cleaned his hand he looked to his left hand in total disgust.

Shinji:"_I'm pathetic" _

As Shinji looked towards the ceiling he slowly slipped towards the unconsciousness his mind fully given into sleep exhausted from giving in to his sexual urges. Unknown to him at that point a figure was slowly making her way towards his door. Misato could have sworn she heard something from Shinji's door. She checked to see that Asuka was well asleep in her room, and wondered if the noise coming from Shinji's room was something else.

She was going to check on him she made it to his door before stopping.

Misato: "no_ it couldn't be that"_

Misato decided to ignore it and made her way to her room she was very tired from all the damage reports and decided to forget the strange noise that came from Shinji's room for another day.

Within the unconscious realm of Asuka Langley Sohryu she is confronting her emotions towards a certain individual that is close to her heart yet outside of her soul.

Asuka:"_where…where am I?"_

Voice:"_hello Asuka you are with in you're self it is the self that incorporates the self I am the Asuka Langley Sorhyu in your mind"_

Asuka: "_What do you want?"_

Voice: "_the question is Asuka WHATDO YOU WANT!"_

Voice: "_it seems that you are not honest with yourself and therefore neglect the one thing you desire that is love my dear child the love of another"_

Asuka: "_what the hell! I don't need love I don't need anyone's love especially that hentai idiot's love"_

Voice: "_yet you deliberately deny to yourself that you feel nothing for this young man yet your heart tells you other wise"_

Asuka: "_wh…what…how…how do you know that!" _

Voice: "_the mind says one thing yet you can never truly hide what you're heart tells you _

_Asuka open up to him and release your soul"_

With that final message everything goes white Asuka awakens in a cold sweat looking around confused and disoriented she notices its five thirty a.m. only thirty minutes left be fore to get ready for school.

Asuka: "_Schiest even my dreams won't let me forget how I feel"_

Asuka got up and prepared to get ready for school knowing that eventually she would have to come to terms with her true feelings about the third child Shinji Ikari.

Inside the kitchen Shinji Ikari was preparing breakfast he finished making their lunches now he had to get Misato's beer out the fridge. As one q Misato emerged from her room wearing close to nothing and having her hair in a ruffle.

Misato: "_mmmh…ahhh...Morning"_

She grabs the beer and chugs it half way down before slamming it on the table the ritual is at hand.

Misato: "_yeeeeeeeeeeeahhhhhhhhhhhh!"_

Misato: "_that's a way to get the morning started so Shinji how are you feeling?"_

Shinji :( looking surprised) "_well Misato-san I'm feeling alright I guess, I just have some things to sort out that's all"_

Misato: "_well Shinji don't let it consume you even the littlest thought can tear you apart"_

Shinji let Misato's word sink in but he just wanted to let her know how he feels but not yet he got his apron off and headed for the door and turned to Misato.

Shinji: "_I'm taking off Misato I need to work something's out tell Asuka her lunch is on the stove later"_

Misato was about to ask Shinji what was eating him but he never let her speak he left very quickly. Misato could hear Asuka make her way to the kitchen.

Asuka: "_Where's the idiot going he left without ME?"_

Misato could notice the sound of disappointment and anger in her roommate's statement.

Misato: "_Gee Asuka you sound very disappointed did you want Shinji to walk with you I didn't know you cared"_

Asuka :( blushing) "_WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN MISATO_!"

Asuka: "_that spineless worm should be thanking the heavens he's even aloud in my presence!"_

Misato :( sarcastically) "_Shinji is not around to admire your divine presence huh Asuka!"_

Asuka was about to retort when she just decided to pick her lunch and leave the last sound was that of the door being slammed.

Misato: "yet_ Asuka it seems that you do care"_

The walk was silent yet the voices in young Shinji's head didn't let him relax at the scenery around him. He's thought's continued to dwell on Asuka no matter how much he dared to push the images of Asuka out of his mind it would not let him be at peace.

The more Shinji thought about it the more it made him anxious to come to terms with himself and tell Asuka how he feels about her. Not realizing that he ended up at the park Shinji looks around and finds a quite place at the bench and sits.

Shinji: (to himself)" _I don't know how she's going to take or worst she'll reject me"_

Shinji: "_no matter how many times I run through this in my head it's always the same I must confront her, I mustn't run away I mustn't run away"_

With these words Shinji quietly contemplates of how he is going to break it to Asuka to day will be day that he will tell her.

Asuka opens the doors to her classroom to her surprise she only notices two of the stooges not seeing Shinji there she wonders where he could be being that he left early.

Asuka: (smirking evilly) "_HEY STOOGES where's Shinji at!"_

Toji and Kensuke only look to there dismay knowing if they don't answer to the demon things will worsen for them.

Toji: (angry) "_what do you mean where s Shinji at? Did you two have another marital spat…?"_

Toji couldn't finish the words as Asuka's bag connects with Toji's head and sends him flying hitting the floor with a loud thud. Asuka turns to Kensuke with a deadly glare knowingly that Kensuke would have to choose his words carefully if he wants to avert his friends same fate.

Kensuke: "_A…A…Ahh Shinji hasn't come yet we haven't seen him is something wrong?"_

Asuka: "_nothing that would concern you stooge!"_

With that final remark Asuka makes her way to her seat.

Toji: (whisper) "_what a real bitch no wonder Shinji isn't here probably hiding from this demon"_

Kensuke: "_hmmm true yet we don't know why he isn't here he's been kind blue for a while I wonder if it has anything to do with Asuka"_

Toji: "_I wouldn't be surprised if it did she's always riding his ass, geez I don't know how he can live with such a bitch"_

As their sensei came in to class Hikari told everyone to rise and bow as he continued his monologue story about his youthful days prior to the second impact. Asuka was lost in her thoughts about her dream from last night. What troubled the fiery amber girl was the

fact Shinji kept popping up in her mind.

She wanted to know what these feelings were of him was she starting to fall for the spineless, wimp, idiot as she refereed to him so many times?

Asuka: (to herself) "_no that couldn't be could it?"_

Asuka knew to well that her feelings for the young Ikari has grown tremendously since she first meet the boy. Sharing her first kiss with him even thought she said it was to kill time because she was bored. Not letting Shinji know that was only partly the reason the other was she was attracted to him. The fact that the sensei continued to drain the class of life didn't help Asuka forget about Shinji. Slowly but surely the bell for lunch would ring in five minutes the class would enjoy the freedom from their sensei's boring lectures.

Shinji was putting away his shoes as he made his way towards class knowing it was two minutes before lunch he stopped in the restroom. As he made his way into the stalls he heard aloud rowdy talk which he would ignore except the fact he heard Asuka's name mentioned.

Shinji instantly recognized one of the boys talking it was Takayama, Haruo Shinji's senior. As he continued to hear the conversation among the boys Shinji started to feel the anger and fire burn in him he did not like the comments that were being made towards Asuka.

Haruo: "_man cant you believe that bitch Sohryu rejected me!"_

Boy: "_don't sweat it Haruo that bitch thinks she's soo better than any of us_"

Haruo: "_give me one night with her and I'll have her trained with I got in mind for her ahaha"_

Boy: "_I could find a good use for that mouth of hers haha…"_

With that final remark the boys turned around suddenly as the bathroom stall door swung open to reveal an angry Shinji Ikari. The boys just looked at Ikari not knowing what to make of the situation.

Haruo: (smirking) "_well if isn't Asuka's little bitch Shinji Ikari"_

Boy: "_did our comments about your little bitch anger you Ikari what are going to do about it"_

Shinji: (anger in his voice) "_you both have no right to talk about Asuka like that with out her being here to defend herself"_

Haruo: "_what the fuck are you going to do about thaaa…?"_

Haruo couldn't finish his statement as a right hook connects with his left check Haruo is flung back hitting the sink and sliding down to the floor. Haruo friend is shocked by the act and longish himself at Shinji.

As both boys are holding on to each others collar Shinji manages to toss the boy out of the bathroom with a great force. Students out side the hall that where close to the bathroom are shocked when a boy flies out of the bathroom door and slams in to the wall.

Shinji stands above the falling boy yet is caught off guard as Haruo grabs Shinji by the waist and forces him to the wall making Shinji hit his head. Shinji turns around and connects with his left hook into Haruo's rib cage both boys continue to exchange blows.

Unknown to Toji and Kensuke of the fight down the hall Hikari rushes to Class room 707 2-A. Toji and Kensuke are surprised to see the class rep out of breath as she makes her way towards the boys.

Hikari: (out of breath) "_Shin...Shinji is i..in…fights with two boys down the hall"_

Hikari: "_Toji please help me break it up"_

With that sudden surprising information Toji stands up shocked as Kensuke grabs his camera and both boys rush out to help their friend Shinji. Asuka can only stare at her friend Hikari in utter disbelieve at what she just heard her friend say. Hikari manages to see Asuka's reaction.

Hikari: "_Asuka aren't you coming to see if Ikari-kun is alright"_

Asuka wakes up from her shock to look her friend in the eye.

Asuka: "_hmph what did that dummkopf get him self into this time that stumm egel!"_

As both girls rush towards the hall they can barely see through crowd of kids that has accumulated in the hall to see the display. Hikari and Asuka manage to get to the front they see Toji trying to restrain an infuriated Shinji who has a busted lip and a swollen cheek. While Kensuke is holding down Haruo who is in much worst shape a bloody noise with a black eye and busted lip the blood dripping on to his uniform and his friend that his holding his head moaning in pain. As the teachers finally come to haul off Toji and Shinji while the other teachers take Haruo the boy and talk to Kensuke.

Asuka barley makes eye contact with Shinji and is surprised to see such fire in his eyes as he looks away in shame from her. Out side of principle Yashimoto-san Toji and Kensuke can hear him pretty well as Shinji and Haruo being scolded Yori as the boy was named was escorted to the nurses office for his head.

Toji: "_wow I didn't know Shinji had in him"_

Kensuke: "_what ever it was to set him off he must have been holding it in for some time did you see what he did to Haruo and Yori."_

Toji: "_man I just wana know what s bothering him to act this way its not like Shinji to snap at some one and be the crap out of them"_

Kensuke: "_you're right about that part that's you're department"_

Mr. Yashimoto:"_Suzahara, and Aida in my office now!"_

Toji :" _YES SIR!"_

Kensuke: "_YES SIR!"_

Mr. Yashimoto: "_you gentlemen are to escort Mr. Ikari to the nurse's office where he will wait for his guardian to pick him up, I am very disappointed in you Mr. Ikari and keeping silent is nothing going to help you either I will talk with your guardian once she arrives."_

Mr. Yashimoto: "_now go!"_

As Shinji and stooges make there way towards the nurses office Shinji is just silent the fire gone from his eyes only a dull look on him. Toji and Kensuke are wondering how to break the tension and find out what brought this action out of Shinji.  
Toji: "_damn Shinji what did Haruo do to piss you off in order for you to beat the crap out of him."_

Shinji: "…"

Kensuke: "_come on Shinji were you're friends were just worried about you that's all, you don't show up to class then we hear you fighting against two people in the hall what's up"_

Shinji: "_I…I'm…sorry for bothering you guys with this"_

Toji:" _sorry? Sorry for what you held your own against those two hey were don't mind were you're friends that's all"_

As Shinji kept hearing the words from his caring friends he figured he should a least tell him what happened as soon as he was about to tell Toji Asuka appears before him.

Asuka: "_well Third Child seems like you're such a spineless wimp after all"_

With that remark Shinji looks at Asuka and runs past her towards the nurse's office leaving behind a dumbfounded Asuka.

**-Yo fellow fanfic writers and readers sorry about my rough work this is my first fanfic I was mostly a reader then out of the blue deiced to write this. Sorry about my spelling and grammatical errors I took the liberty of re-reading and re-writing this fic. Im embarrassed how poorly I rushed it don't worry the later chapters will be with less errors. No more rushing lol story is alright so far I am trying to focus on the psyches of the characters warning I will be slightly altering the EVA universe from the original story line its just to fit my vision thanks for all the comments I appreciate it greatly keep them coming Next chap. Will be up soon peace you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**File : 2 Understanding**

Asuka: (angry) "_FINE DUMMKOPF SEE IF I GIVE A DAMN IF YOURE ALRIGHT!"_

With that final retort the angry amber girl pushes between both Toji and Kensuke. Hikari comes around the corner only to see Toji and Kensuke exchange glances.

Hikari: "_did you guys see Asuka?"_

Toji: "_the demon just past us…oowww"_

Hikari: "_SUZAHARA what have I told you about referring Asuka to that name"_

Hikari: (worried look) "_did you guys find out what made Shinji so upset to fight those boys?"_

Kensuke: "_sorry class rep we didn't it seems like Shinji's keeping it from us"_

Toji: "_don't worry Hikari I'll find out for you"_

As Toji looks at Hikari with a smile the young class rep can't help it but blush and run off.

Toji notices Yori coming down the hall seeing this as an opportunity for information the boy rushes to Yori to clarify what really happened.

Shinji has finished receiving bandages to his lip and left eyebrow and is waiting for Misato knowing how she will react to the news.

Shinji: (to himself) "_she didn't seem like she cared what happened to me, why do I even bother"_

Voice: "_It's because you love her Shinji you defended her honor when those boys dare to tarnish her name you stood up and defended the girl you love"_

Shinji clenches his hands to his head trying to ignore the voice but to no vile.

Shinji: "_I know that I was defending Asuka for what does bastards where saying about her they had no right to talk about Asuka like that"_

Voice: "_so you admit you care about her and you took upon your self to show them that you cared for this girl"_

Shinji: "_am I capable of loving some one?"_

Voice: "_of course you're capable of loving and hurting those you love you shouldn't fear it Shinji it is natural"_

Voice: "_but if you deny your self of love and happiness that is great injustices to you're self Shinji you must express you're self"_

Voice: "_do not run away you must come to terms with this emotion you feel towards Asuka tell her how you truly feel only then will you be at peace Shinji"_

Shinji: "_I know that I love her its that I fear her rejection yet I can't deny this feeling in my heart every time I look towards her its tearing my very soul apart!"_

With that Ikari notices someone next to him the figure looks at him with concern eyes the crimson color tells him exactly who it is Rei Ayanami.

Shinji: " _Aya…Ayanami how long have you been there?"_

Rei_: "long enough Ikari to see you in pain at your own thoughts what trouble s you?"_

Shinji: "_you heard about me fighting huh"_

Rei:"_ I was worried something might happened to you I feel assured you are still well"_

Shinji: (blushing) "_Thank you Rei at least you care Asuka didn't even bother to come only to mock me in the hall way"_

Rei: "_so it is of pilot Sohryu that you received these marks I assume"_

Shinji: (surprised) "how_ did you… I mean … I guess I can't fool you huh Rei, some boys where talking about Asuka the comments they made. Where so revolting it just me angry hearing them say those things about her I just couldn't stand it"_

Rei: "_Ikari you care about pilot Sohryu enough to take those hits and defend her honor, there is no shame in that"_

Rei stood up and headed for the door leaving Shinji to ponder Rei's words. Inside the car of Misato Katsuragi Shinji can only sit in silence as Misato fumes at Shinji's sudden behavior.

Misato: "_young man do you understand the seriousness of the situation I had to ensure you're principle not to suspend you promising this kind of behavior wouldn't happen again" _

Misato: "_the fact I had to tell Ritsuko why I had to leave early to pick you because you beat up two boys that isn't like you Shinji what happened Shinji"_

Shinji: "…"

Misato: "_young man keeping silent wont help you please Shinji tell me what's wrong I care about you please tell me does it have to do with Asuka"_

The sudden mention of that name makes Shinji jump Misato realizes she got her answer she pull's the car over to side of the road to talk to Shinji.

Shinji:" _Misato please don't tell Asuka this, these boys where talking badly about her and I couldn't take it the things they said about her and what they would do to her, it just sickened me and I just lost it"_

Misato is surprised to hear of Shinji's chivalry behavior noticing that he would defend Asuka's honor in such a way.

Misato: "_Shinji you care about Asuka don't you I've noticed how you look at her and you've been acting lately have you told Asuka?"_

Shinji:"_I was but I don't know if im so sure know"_

Misato: "_Shinji nothing will ever be solved if you don't take the initiative you have to tell her eventually but I'm proud of you for defending a woman's honor that s very noble of you"_

Shinji: "_I know that Misato I'll talk to her I promise please don't bring this up"_

Misato: (smiling) "_ahhh don't worry Shinji I wont but it's so cute to see my Shinji-kun being so noble to defend his woman's honor"_

Shinji: "MISATO!"

In the apartment Misato has retreated back to her room Shinji was getting dinner ready for his roommates noticing the pain in his hand he continued to work trying to ignore the fiasco of that day.

As Shinji finished putting the final touches to the dinner he got out a piece of paper and pen to write a note for Misato.

He knew Asuka wouldn't be back probably out with Hikari. With that he set his apron aside and headed for the door. Walking down the street Shinji noticed that the sun was soon to descend upon Tokyo-3 he made his way towards the park where he knew he could put his thoughts together.

Asuka: "_Shiest! I hate this clean up duty and that Idiot isn't here to help getting himself to a fight to avoid clean up duty!"_

Hikari: "_Asuka I don't think Shinji would do that just to get out of clean up duty"_

Hikari: "_I don't think you know the reason why Shinji fought those two"_

Asuka: "_I know exactly why the idiot probably was caught doing something in the bathroom and took it out on those too, the pervert I wouldn't put it pass him"_

Hikari: (blushing) "_ASUKA!"_

Outside the door two boys heard the conversation one was clenching his fist in anger hearing his friend being belittled by this demon after what he had done for her. The other noticed his friend's reaction only shaking his head in disbelief.

Toji couldn't take it anymore of Asuka's rants about Shinji he knew why Shinji fought and it confused him why would do such a thing for this demon.

Toji: "SHUT THE HELL YOU DEMON!"

Asuka and Hikari both jumped back as Toji barged in on them he had a serious look and anger in him. Kensuke walked in quietly beside him.

Asuka: (angry) "WHAT THE HELL YOU APE…."

Toji cut her off before she could finish.

Toji: "_it sickens me to see you talk about Shinji like this after what he did for your sorry ass. How could a cold hearted bitch ever understand?"_

Hikari: "_TOJI!"_

Toji: "_NOT NOW HIKIARI!"_

Hikari could only step back and blush hearing those harsh words from Toji Asuka face was about to explode after Toji comment was getting ready to retort when Toji continued.

Toji: "_Shinji fought those to defend your honor Asuka those guys were talking mad shit about you in the bathroom Shinji didn't like what they were saying about you so he decided to confront them"_

Toji: "_It seems like it day didn't agree with them and continued to demean you Shinji took it upon himself to defend you I don't know why he would seeing how you don't even give a shit about him"_

_Toji: "I just wanted to let you know why he got in to a fight it was for you he was defending you're name yet here you are like hearted woman talking down upon him like he was nothing. I hope whatever Shinji sees in you will die out because I would to see him end up with cold hearted bitch like you"_

With that Toji leaves the two stunned girls Kensuke looks up and Hikari and Asuka who apparently has a sad look on her face.

Kensuke: "_I don't know why he did it in the first place"_

With that the room feel silent Asuka looked down on the floor her eyes lost at the revelation that was cleared for her Shinji fought two boys because of what they were saying to her behind her back. Hikari noticed Asuka's sudden change in attitude and came close to comfort her.

Hikari: "_Asu…Asuka are you alright"_

Asuka stood there looking blankly back at her friend she couldn't understand why Shinji would such an act.

Asuka: "_I'm…I'm…a horrible person Hikari I push those I care away from me that idiot actually stood up to those jerks and all I can do is continue to talk down to him even when he's not here I deserve to be alone"_

Hikari: "_No you don't Asuka I told you Shinji cared for you this just proves it im a little surprised he would such a noble thing even if you too aren't together"_

Asuka: "_that Idiot like I need his help!"_

Hikari: "_Asuka why are doing this to your self don't you want to be happy?"_

Asuka: "_I don't think im capable of happiness Hikari I don't think I even deserve Shinji's friendship or his love…" _

- Yo fellow fanfic readers and writers finished with chap.2 editing I hope it makes more sense. Sorry about rushing this work from now on I will take my time. Chap.3 edit will be up as well peace out.


	3. Chapter 3

**File :3 Truth **

Asuka sat down against the wall quietly reflecting the words that she almost said too Hikari kneels down and hugs her friend knowing how stubborn her friend can be sometimes.

Hikari: "_you can be so stubborn sometimes Asuka"_

Shinji was alone sitting at bench watching the sunset with a peaceful smile wondering how he was going to break it to Asuka. Unknowingly to Shinji he was secretly being watched behind a couple of trees Asuka found the young Ikari deep in thought she decided to see why he was out her by himself.

Asuka wanted to know exactly why Shinji fought for her as she approached him Shinji still wasn't aware of her presences. The young pilot aimlessly looked in to the horizon only to be brought back to reality at a shadow that covered his view as his eyes widen at seen who it was Shinji stood up looking directly at Asuka.

Shinji:" _Asuk…Asuka what are you doing here?"_

Asuka: "_Idiot I saw you sleeping plus Toji told me what happened why you fought those idiots!"_

Shinji: "_I never told Toji or Kensuke why I did it?"_

Asuka: "_he found out from one of the boys you beat up, so why did you fight for me third child why would do you such an act for me?"_

As Asuka asked this question to Shinji inside him he felt his body heat up his heart rate started to pick up feeling nervous and anxious this is the moment he thought to himself now or never.

Shinji: "_Asuka I did it because…because…damn it Asuka! Im crazy about you I cant get you out of my mind its eating at my very soul not telling you how I feel about you I don't care if you call me idiot or dummkopf I like it when you call me that"_

Shinji: "_I couldn't stand there and let those guys speak horribly about you it's not a sign of pity or weakness I just wanted to tell you I love you"_

Asuka Langley Sohryu stood their in shock at the revelation that has unfolded before her the Third Child Shinji Ikari has opened up his heart to her and uttered those words to her I love you.

Asuka: (blushing) "_idiot like you know what that those words mean dummko…"_

Shinji stopped Asuka's retort as he began to speak in a rough voice.

Shinji: "you're_ wrong Asuka I do know what those words mean and I do mean them you're the reason I even feel like getting up in the morning I love your passion you're fire I admire you I envy you"_

Shinji: (blushing) "_I feel as if my soul is attracted to yours I can't describe it but I feel at ease at your presence even just hearing you say idiot is enough to calm my soul. I truly care for you Asuka I can't live with this pain of hiding my love for you ever since I laid my eyes on you on over the rainbow."_

Asuka: "_…"_

Shinji: "_Even if you don't feel the same way about me I just wanted to let you know how I truly felt I know now that I cant keep pushing those I love even if it means I will get hurt that pain is never avoidable I have to learn to cope and live with it Asuka"_

Asuka: (smiling) "_idiot I never thought you felt that way about me dummkopf Shinji I do have feelings for you I do care about and I want to be with you, but we end up hurting one another nothing is guaranteed in life third child"._

Shinji: "_Asuka"_

As Asuka spoke she closed the gap between the two as continued to make her way closer to Shinji she continued to open her heart and soul to the young boy in front of her.

Asuka: "_it's hard for me to accept others love and compassion Shinji, we've been through so much and both of us are one in the same. Our souls cry towards each other if you want Shinji I would be willing to accept your invitation we can be more than friends"_

Shinji: (confused) "_huh"_

Asuka: "_ you idiot what im trying to say is I'll be your girlfriend if you will let me, I've had feelings for you as well I thought they were a weakness to open towards another."_

Shinji: "_Asuka I do want you as my girlfriend I want to be with you. "_

Shinji and Asuka look at each others eyes being lost in the kind words that both told one another as they embrace each other both teenagers engaged in a kiss to solidify their union and commitment towards each other.

It seemed like hours as both teens did not want to break apart from each other after the kiss broke both looked into each others eyes not believing whether this was true or not.

Asuka: "_you know what this means don't you idiot you're going to stop goggling over wonder girl you belong to me Shinji Ikari and no one else understand that"_

Shinji: (blushing) "_Asuka my heart and soul are yours "_

With that remark Shinji hugged Asuka in a tight embrace and kissed her once more.

Asuka:" _I don't want to leave but I know Misato will start to wonder about us"_

Shinji: "_we shouldn't tell her right away I don't know how well she'll take"_

Asuka: "_well tell her when were ready you understand idiot"_

As Asuka lifted her head from Shinji left shoulders she gave him one last quick kiss on the cheek and both teens headed home. Shinji looked to his side to see the woman of his dreams clinging on to his right arm nothing could feel so right as having this person who; he loved and cared for so much be by his side.

Misato had read Shinji's note wondering how he was doing yet she couldn't focus too much attention on that since she downed about six beers and was slightly drunk. Pen-pen was there to accompany her it seemed like Pen-pen was the only one that Misato could talk to at times.

As tried to finish the discussion her head finally gave in to the drowsiness she got up and headed for her bedroom not before stopping by the fried to grab four more beers then she was out towards her room.

Asuka and Shinji stood outside of their apartment door so much was going through their heads it felt if everything that happened was a dream. Shinji looked to his left side seeing Asuka's auburn hair on his shoulder he stood at the door.

Asuka lifted her head off Shinji's shoulder and looked at him both teens stood in silence for a while looking towards each others eyes. Shinji was memorized by Asuka's light blue eyes it was sea that drowned his soul each time he gazed into to them. Asuka noticed how deeply Shinji looked at her she could only blush in return.

Asuka: (smiling) "_idiot what are you looking at so hard"_

Shinji could only respond with a tender kiss that he lay on Asuka's lips.

Shinji: "_I just want to make sure this isn't a dream Asuka,"_

Asuka could only smile in return as both teens finally entered their apartment. Once inside Shinji noticed Misato's left over meal and empty beer cans suggesting she went to be bed pretty loaded. Shinji and Asuka both ate their dinners each time both glancing at one another with timid smiles.

Once dinner was over Asuka said goodnight to Shinji and hurried to her room before Shinji could say good night. Laying on his bed the teen with his SDAT player listening to Moonlight Sonata he was contemplating on how everything turned out that evening. Asuka accepted his feelings he and Asuka were well aware of each others feelings. Not only did they both kissed more than once that evening he enjoyed her warmth and embrace wondering how everyone would take it.

He knew he had to keep from Misato and Nerv in fear off what everyone would think they would tell Misato when the time was right. Yet Shinji wondered how Kensuke, Toji and Hikari and everyone else in class would take their new found relationship. As Shinji continued to think things over he failed to notice the door opening to his room and closing only when his bed moved at the sudden changed in weight did he open his eyes only to be staring at Asuka's face as she was on top of the teen.

He noticed she was wearing her baggy yellow shirt and he couldn't tell whether or not she had on her little tight shorts. Shinji turned off his SDAT and removed his headphones Asuka rested her head on the teens chest and Shinji rapped his arms around Asuka to hold her in a firm embrace.

_Asuka: "don't get any funny ideas pervert I just want to sleep with you"_

Shinji: (smiling) "_oh ok… ummm Asuka I just want to know are going to pretend like nothing happened between us while were in school?"_

Asuka slightly breaths and looks at Shinji

Asuka: (smiling) "_idiot off course not you think im going to let girls flirt with you and im not going to say or doing anything about it. Everyone's going to know that you Shinji Ikari belong to me Asuka Langley Sohryu" _

_With_ that short remark she leans forward towards Shinji's face. Shinji can feel her breath on his lips just being this close to her is enough to make him go mad he closes the gap and kisses her.

As both teens kissed each other Asuka decides to be more daring and as her tong dances in side Shinji mouth she can feel his reaction as the boy slightly tremors. He returns the jester as his tong moves around inside Asuka's mouth she lets out a light moan indicating to Shinji that she enjoys his jester. As both break their intense kiss which seems like it lasted hours.

Shinji: "_Asuka you don't have to worry im not interested in any one else except you, I just can't wait to see Kensuke and Toji's faces tomorrow"  
_

_Asuka: "hmph seeing the reaction on those Stooges is going to be priceless, but Shinji we cant let Nerv find out I don't want them to separate us not when we just opened up to each other not when we haven't even started our relationship"_

Shinji: "_I know Asuka I have so much to tell you I want to let you know what lies in my soul I want to share that with you no secrets nothing just our trust"_

_Asuka: "I know that Shinji I want to tell what I've been enduring all these years but not yet give me sometime and ill let you know what's buried in my thoughts"_

_Shinji: "don't worry Asuka well take things slow but I don't know how I'll be able to keep my hands off you at Nerv"_

Asuka: (smiling) "_idiot you better not but well figure something out just don't make it obvious pervert"_

With that Asuka slides off Shinji and snuggles to his side as she gives him one last kiss go night Shinji pulls the covers on them and both teens fall easily asleep with the warmth of each other.

That night Shinji's mind was at ease yet he still couldn't help but wonder if this was actually happening.

Voice: "_it seems like your heart is content I'm happy for you but you still have along and hard road a head of you"_

Shinji: "_I know that and I don't mind the pain and suffering that both of us will have to go through I've come to accept that pain and happiness co exists with one another"_

_Voice: "true Ikari one can not exist with the other as long as you both know that you both love each other your lives well be full of happiness. Love is a double edged sword Shinji remember that"_

Shinji woke up it was nearly almost six in the morning as he knew he needed to get breakfast ready as he tried to get up he was held down buy someone. He looked down and smiled at the site of a bushy mess of auburn hair on his torso as he slowly moved her arms from him and gently made his way out of his room leaving the sleeping angel by herself.

He took his school uniform and headed for the shower once he was done he made his way to the kitchen. Hearing the door of a room open he turned to see a sleepy yet smiling Asuka make her way to the bathroom she turned around and blew the Shinji a kiss before disappearing to the bathroom.

To Shinji's shock he was right on the fact that Asuka was not wearing her shorts last night as the sudden blush faded from his face he continued with breakfast.

As the table was finished being set and Shinji putting the last touches on Shinji's and Asuka's lunches he noticed Misato emerging from her room. Misato barley made it to the table before collapsing on top of it Shinji noticed Misato was still fighting her hang over.

Shinji: "_ah morning Misato-san"_

Misato: "_ahhhh Shinji don't forget you have a Sync ratio test today and don't forget to tell Asuka as well"_

Shinji:" _alright Misato I will her I'll pour you some tea"_

_Misato: "thank you Shinji-chan"_

With that Misato stood up with her cup of tea in her hand and made her way towards her room. Shortly there after Asuka emerged dressed in her school uniform she looked back at Misato's door before turning towards Shinji.

Asuka: (smirking)"_Well morning Idiot where's my breakfast!" _

Shinji couldn't help but smile at Asuka's taunt knowing that Misato would expect the Asuka to yell at him to start the day. She continued to belittle him yet with a smile as she came closer towards him she quickly kissed Shinji before reaching for her breakfast and lunch.

Shinji and Asuka headed out towards the school. It was a feeling and site Shinji would have to get use to having Asuka clinging onto his right as they headed towards school.

Voice: _so why I do I get the feeling something is bothering you Ikari? I mean you have the beautiful Asuka next to you yet something else is missing isn't it?"_

Shinji: "_I know things will be different between us we both are the same to opposite yet perfectly in harmony once together. She is the night and I am the day to opposites of a coin yet we fit perfect in union don't we"_

_Voice: "yet Shinji you worry what others will act towards you and Asuka's relationship you fear that you'll be both be separated and fear Asuka not embracing your relationship"_

Shinji:" _I just wished we didn't need to hide it that's all I wish that I and Asuka could express each others emotions without worrying who well see or find out."_

Voice: "_do not worry in time Shinji everything will be fine you just need to be patient that's all"_

Shinji:" _I know I have to be patience ye I can't let go of the fear that dwells within me but I know my feelings for Asuka are real as hers is for me"_

Voice: "_IKARI! Settle down its natural to have these feelings you need to be patience with your self idiot…idiot…hey idiot…!"_

Shinji snaps back to reality looking around his surroundings he notices they arrived in front of the school.

Asuka quickly planned a soft kiss on Shinji's lips and headed towards the front door leaving behind Shinji deep in thought.

As the children entered the class room Asuka made her usually sneers at the two stooges and smiled at Hikari. Shinji entered and smiled at his two fellow stooges Shinji seemed a bit different he was happy yet something was bothering him.

Kensuke:_" Hey Shinji what's up seem in a good mood regarding the fight you got into a while back"_

Shinji: "_huh oh it's nothing I just have things on my mind that's all Kensuke"_

_Voice:"of course you have something on your mind Ikari"_

Shinji:" _oh its you again what now you told me to be patient about the situation between me and Asuka and a I am trying"_

_Voice: "yet you continue to try and exhaust your self, can't you just trust in your feelings and heart love is a powerful and deadly emotion Shinji you of all people should know of this"._

Shinji could only sigh in defeat he knew the voice was right patience was needed if he and Asuka were to survey in their new found relationship how would everyone think of them how would Misato feel about this?

Shinji was plagued with more questions and worries off what would come out of this relationship with the fiery German girl but in the end Asuka meant more to him than any thing in world. With that he looks to Kensuke and gives him a small smile and walks towards the school awaiting the trials and troubles that await Shinji and Asuka.

-Yo third update to chap. 3 will I hope it makes more sense sorry about rushing my work any ways chap.4 will be coming out soon before the end of June hopefully in two weeks it be done peace out. Oh and thanks for the comments.


End file.
